Beauty Sleep
by TigerRaiken
Summary: Everyone else in Team RWBY can sleep right now, except for Yang. All because of a few noises that go bump in the night. Mild sensuality. Arkos


**A/N**:** Hello again! Once...again. Me staying up as hit me with inspiration to write. Probably leading up to the big thing I REALLY want to write but not right now.**

Disclaimer: RWBY and all it's characters belong to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.

* * *

Usually, Team RWBY was the one that the team of JNPR would have to throw things at their door and threaten to send Nora over with Magnihild to quiet them down from being rowdy when every one else on the opposite side of the hall was trying to sleep. When Ruby and Weiss would have a disagreement leading to big sister Yang to step in and loudly intervene. Or the infamous Sun showing up to pester Blake in the middle of the night (did he honestly sleep?).

But now all of this was reversed.

One fiery blond could not tell who or how many of 'Team B' was currently causing the ruckus going on on the other side of hall. Yang, was always the deep-sleeper of the group, having to have Ruby so much as threaten to cut even one lock of her precious hair to wake her up even if the school was under attack. She could hear 2 voices, that was for sure but couldn't tell if it was the whole of the team or not. _They _were usually the ones to throw things at their door for them to quiet down at night. Seconds ticked by, lilac eyes flickering over to the red alarm clock.

2:32 am.

What the hell?!

Yang threw herself back down on her bed in frustration, slightly wavering the stack of books that their 'bunk beds' were made out of. Kicking her legs back and forth-

_Thud_

There it was again! Now someone was throwing things! Sitting up, clearly agitated from whatever was going on, she would hate to wake everyone else up from the fiasco of whatever team JNPR's problem was. It was in this moment she tried to recall and happenings as of late that would cause one of them to be so...irate and physical.

Well there was always the 99.9% chance it was the hyperactive Nora not wanting to go to bed despite the coaxings of her much calmer male partner. But that wouldn't make any sense since N and R were currently away fro family business. But this seemed...different. The buxom blond couldn't put her exact finger on it but-

_THUD!_

"That's it! Punching in the face time!" Though making it clear to herself in a hushed tone, even in her sleep wear, Yang grabbed her wristlets and braced them on her arms. Looking back to their own door furiously, she walked as quietly as she could across the room to yank their door open without regard how it made an audible bang against their own wall.

Unbeknownst to her, a drowsy red-head was stirred from her sleep.

Only a quick 2 strides from their door, A groggy Yang cocked back her chambers for lock and load.

'Maybe a little fire action will calm them down.' Was her thought, at final being able to get rest after this was over. She reached for the door handle only pause midway from a muffled sound, the sound of someone's voice.

_"I can't take it anymore...this will be over soon enough"_

Woah woah, life or death situation here! That sounded a way too serious and meaningful to ignore. With the original intent gone of shutting them up for the night. By the sound of that authorative tone, it was Pyrrha. She knew the Spartan had it out for Jaune, but in a good way...but not in this way! She sounded like she wanted to end someone's life in cold blood! Throwing caution to the wind, she forgot her previous plan and reared back her leg to trust the door open with a kick.

With the door thrown open, and her fists at the ready, the night wear brawler planted herself through the doorway expecting the worst outcome possible only to find-

...find...

All four beds were in a scattered mess like the sheets were torn off in an unruly manner; books that she knew had occupied the deskdrawers were now across the floor in a mess and...and...

Yang knew someday her eyesight would deceive her of course when she got older, but not this young. Was that-

_**riiiiiiiiip!  
**_

The sound caught her ears as soon as she had kicked the door down. To look upon one of the disheveled beds and find 2 of the 4 members of team JNPR. Mainly J and P right now. In a _very _compromising position.

The red-headed amazon looked up from her seat, namely Jaune's waist caught red-handed with both fists furled into the blond boys shirt. There was a very noticeable rip down the middle almost tearing the shirt completely off of him.

'_So that's where the ripping sound came from'_

It didn't help that Pyrrha's training for Jaune was indeed paying off very well; the guy now sporting a lean but sculpted 6-pack. Was that...was that a bite mark or two on his neck?

Jaune himself, had one of his arms snaked behind Pyrrha and it seemed to go under her shirt at her back. Both looked positively flushed in the face, swollen lips their clothes in apparent disarray (minus 1 shirt of Jaune); Jaune a bit taken aback like his partner was, but she still held that determined look in her emerald eyes. For a couple of seconds, Yang met Pyrrha's orbs with her own.

In most situations...Yang would have broken out in a wide rin to make the Cheshire Cat jealous and proceed to taunt the couple on _FINALLY _getting somewhere. But the gleaming predator look her fellow friend had spelled it out for her in that connection as if she herself had said it aloud.

_**"Tonight, he is mine."**_

And Yang, would rather not have to face a woman who finally claimed her prize.

"So you two have fun and play it safe alright? I'll just close tis door now and proceed to leave you alone while barring our own door down." Her attitude suddenly as chipper as ever to have walked in on that awkward moment. She tried to close the door back as securely and quickly as she could but ended up cursing under breath at her own and shot across the hallway back to the safe haven of team RWBY's room. She did not want ay part of what was going on, and therefore fearing for her other teammates, grabbed a spare chair and rammed it under the doorknob, successfully proud at her attempt of barracading them in.

"Yang...?"

The blond hiccupped in her moment of being caught, glancing over to the top bunk of her sisters' bed. A mess of red hair poked out sleepily to observe her sister at this hour. "Watcha doin' at this hour?" Letting on that she knew her elder sister left momentarily across the hall only to hear a loud bang and watch her speed her way back in. She waited for a reply only to see sister eye Weiss' bed evilly. The next thing Ruby's tired eyes saw was Yang pushing her partners' bed horizontally against the door to their room and move the chair to the side. "Yang, I don't think it's time for rearranging the room at this ho-"

"Don't worry your pretty red head Ruby, this is alllllll gonna be just fine." The apprehension and falsity of her tone of voice. The sleeping heiress, none the wiser wile she was still fast asleep. But now her bed against their entrance and exit of a door

Ruby, too tired to care anymore for what was going on, hid back under the cover of her blanket cave and decided she would question her sister in the morning about it. While Yang, ever the big sister only half pulled this tactic for her little sis' own sake Knowing for the longest time that Ruby held a small crush for Jaune and that it would dissipate over time...but not this soon.

She hoped her sister would sleep better than she could.

Meanwhile, the next morning...

_thud_

"Ow! My nose...what the-why is there a door in front of my bed?!"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, you all can kill me later for this. Once again a spur of the moment little...fic I decided to write. I dunno about you but Pyrrha always did strike me as the type to be forceful in bed, given her strong bodied nature. Especially when it's about Jaune so much she's ripped his shirt in half.**

**As always Read & Review, and an tips, views, how you liked it, would be helpful.**

**~Raiken.**


End file.
